The present invention relates to mounting devices or fastening elements for aircraft. In particular the present invention relates to a mounting device for interior equipments or for an interior equipments element of an aircraft, to a mounting system for interior equipment of an aircraft, and to an aircraft comprising a corresponding mounting device.
In aircraft, mounting devices or fastening elements are used for mounting and fastening interior equipments such as for example ceiling cladding, overhead bins or monuments However, in the case of rigid fastening elements it is often a disadvantage, in particular in the case of strong acceleration, as can occur during severe turbulence or for example also during an emergency landing, that the resulting acceleration forces are directly transferred from the primary structure of the aircraft by way of the mounting device to the fastened interior equipment. Likewise, all forces or acceleration experienced on the interior equipment are transferred to the aircraft structure directly by way of the mounting device or the mounting device system.
Known mounting devices and the interior equipments fastened thereto are statically designed on the basis of calculations relating to static loads or maximum loads. Failure of the mounting, such as can occur for example by its breaking away from the interior equipment as a result of excessive acceleration forces, leads to damage to the mounting, the interior equipments or the primary structure of the aircraft and further can also endanger or injure the passengers or can lead to impediments to any evacuation.
There may be a need to provide a mounting device, in particular for aircraft, which permits safe fastening of interior equipments even under severe mechanical load.